


on your knees and say "thank you"

by crookedspoon



Series: Rounds of Kink [17]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice: Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, Deepthroating, Episode: s03e04 Private Security, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Dick Grayson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: After the fighting with Brick, the Harper-Grayson team had some time to kill before the police arrived.ETA: Now withrad artbyLullabyDance.





	on your knees and say "thank you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrowSizna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowSizna/gifts).



> Written for the kink "Sex in public or semi-public places" at rok's New Years mini round using "chill" as prompt, although I'm not sure how much this counts as (semi-)public, lol.
> 
> Also written for Crow who was craving some Will/Roy, which gave me the perfect excuse to write this. Their dynamic in the episode was kickass and I guess that's what made my hand slip. Whoops.
> 
> Shoutout to [stevieraebarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieraebarnes) for the great beta!

The fighting done and the trucks safely back in their care, Dick alleges the call of nature as pretext to dive behind the bushes by the side of the road, leaving the others to secure the knocked-out crooks.

Despite the exercise he got during the high speed chase and what followed, Dick is still a little agitated. He didn't need those truth bombs Will dropped on him. Or rather he didn't appreciate them, because they hit too close to home. Damn Will for bringing Wally into this, too, although technically it had been Dick who mentioned his name.

Stupid Freudian slips.

With an annoyed sigh, he zips up and turns around – bumping right into Will's broad chest.

"Dude, privacy!" Dick nearly screeches in surprise. Whatever happened to not following a guy when he disappears behind a bush by the side of the road? Dick must be pretty agitated to not have heard Will sneaking up on him.

For once, Will is not carrying his clipboard around and it almost causes Dick to be concerned. That is, until he sees the smirk directed at him.

"Kinda like old times, huh, _Duck?"_ Will says in that godawful low timbre that makes Dick's knees weak before the message even gets through. For all he knows, Will could just be reminiscing about their days together on the Team. Which he is, sure, but it has a very specific undercurrent. 

"Oh, buzz off already."

"Fighting side by side," Will continues as if Dick hadn't spoken. There is that undertone again. "And, you know, the aftermath."

Dick hates that tone. All he can think of now is crowding Will against the cliff wall and making out with him until he forgets Dick ever slipped up on his name. Talk about embarrassing. 

But Will is faster. While Dick is still mentally berating himself for having been this transparent, Will has already made his move, cupping Dick's head and cushioning the impact against the rock.

Dick doesn't even pretend to fight it. He moans into the kiss, grabbing at his shoulders and pulling him closer. The beard is new, and it unearths a museum's worth of unholy memories Dick doesn't want to think about right now.

"I almost forgot how good you are at this," Will murmurs and tugs at Dick's tie as if it were a leash, before slipping his tongue back into Dick's mouth. Dick can't help it, but the association made his brain screech to a halt.

He brushes Will's hand away and draws back. "Need a reminder of what else I'm good at?"

Will's laugh is a rumble that goes straight to Dick's cock when Dick kneels down in front of him. "I could never forget how good you are at _that."_

"Nice save." Dick smirks as he takes the time to give Will's thighs some hands-on appreciation. He enjoys the feel of his pressed trousers under his fingers. Not to mention the impressive muscles underneath.

Dick is good at a lot of things, but he takes a special kind of pride in his ability to give head. Perhaps that's because he hadn't developed it out of necessity for either his day or his night job, but simply because he wanted to. He likes making people feel good when they're with him.

He also just really loves sucking cock.

His mouth waters even before he's unzipped Will. It's been so long since he's gone down on someone that he's almost forgotten _how_ much he loves it, but the mission always comes first and Dick is nothing if not focused.

Except of late. Of late, he's had a lot on his mind.

"Having second thoughts, Grayson?" Will's thumb strokes over Dick's cheek and calls him back to the present.

_Focus, Grayson. This is really not the time to be lost in your own head._

"Never," he says, grinning and peering at Will through his lashes.

Perhaps he should have second thoughts and call this off for now. This is not exactly the best place to be having an intimate encounter. The police could be arriving any second now and they'd need to be more or less presentable to give their statements.

Then again, they did just come out of a fight with a notorious gangster. That should explain their disheveled clothing.

It's good enough for Dick, anyway.

He focuses on the moment now. The dirt beneath him is digging sharply into his knees, and the discomfort is what centers Dick. He could easily have balanced on the balls of his feet without breaking a sweat, but he likes how, well, _grounding_ this is.

Will's fingers card through Dick's hair and he breathes out softly, when Dick finally cups his length through his trousers. Dick has memorized the feel of it on numerous occasions, but nothing comes close to actually touching it.

Dick gives Will the whole nine yards even before bothering to get rid of his underwear, massaging his length with one hand and his balls with the other. He mouths at it, sucking at all the places that make Will's breath stutter, places he's mapped out years ago. Dick _loves_ the sounds Will makes, but it's the quiet praises he breathes that get him the most. They almost make him feel flustered, but they also egg him on to redouble his efforts, to make sure his partner doesn't regret their words.

Will rewards him with a loud groan the moment Dick cups his mouth over the head and works his tongue against it, then with a surprised shout when Dick peels back his underwear and takes him all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck, Grayson," he says, a little breathless. "Warn a guy before you go and do that."

Dick just hums around the length in his throat because laughing is a bit tricky, but Will bites off a string of curses.

He seems to abandon all manner of self-restraint, however, when Dick swallows. Or maybe not all. With a deep, shuddery breath, he takes hold of Dick's head and keeps it still while he grinds his length deeper into Dick's throat.

Saliva is running down his chin, and his throat is squelching with every shallow thrust Will makes. He's going easy on Dick, but it's still a struggle to keep his throat relaxed if he's not the one setting the pace.

Dick is beginning to grow lightheaded when Roy pulls off.

Air rushes back into his burning lungs and for a second, he doesn't know what to do with himself. Then he remembers to breathe.

"What a pretty sight you make," Will murmurs and swipes his thumbs across Dick's cheek again.

All Dick can do is look up at Will in a daze and continue panting for air. 

"He sure does, but you might want to keep it down a little back there," Roy tells them over the rustling of a bush he's walking through, hands hidden in his pockets. "Otherwise people on the other side of the ocean are going to hear you, not to mention the cops that are on their way."

"Did you come all this way just to interrupt us or did you want to join in?"

Dick yelps when Will suddenly yanks his head back to shove his cock into Dick's mouth. Shit, he should be giving Will an earful for using him to show off like this, but he can't deny how hot that makes him, too. 

And not only him. Roy is transfixed for a second, watching his clone leisurely fill Dick's cheeks as if Dick were nothing but a prop. Dick's eyelids flutter and he moans, long and loud.

"Sounds like he wants you to lend us a hand," Will says with a devilish lilt.

Roy's gaze is heated when it meet Dick's. He licks his lips, then nods, a slow grin spreading on his face.

"Just admit you can't satisfy him by yourself, old man," Roy lobs back with a smug expression.

"Please, as if any of us mortals had the stamina to do that."

"I am right here," Dick says, twisting his head to the side and ignoring the pain in his scalp.

"So?" Will asks, rubbing the back of Dick's skull soothingly now. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"Don't talk about me like I'm insatiable or something," Dick mutters under his breath. "I just like having sex with you guys."

"Isn't he just adorable?" Roy asks as he walks closer and crouches in front of him.

"Still here," Dick replies.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll take good care of you."

He reaches between Dick's legs (with his flesh arm, Dick notes) and rubs his palm against Dick's erection. An embarrassing moan escapes Dick, who until now had only vaguely been aware of his own arousal, but not how he's been straining the front of his uniform.

"That's it," Roy whispers, lips pressed against Dick's ear. "Let go. We'll catch you."

The wave of pleasure Roy's hand elicits nearly knocks Dick over, and true to his word, they keep him from falling. Dick clutches Roy's metal arm to regain some balance but it's a fruitless endeavor, as though Roy is determined to keep him off-center. He steadies himself with his other hand on the dry ground.

Now that Dick's been made aware of his desire, the attention he's receiving isn't the kind he craves. It's not _enough._

Maybe Will was right about him.

"Fuck me," he pants, fingers curling into the dirt. "Either of you, please."

"Sure you want to do it out here?" Will asks, his concerned dad voice creeping in, and under different circumstances Dick might have considered it weird that he finds even that hot. "I don't have anything with me to make this easy on you."

For a second, Dick imagines Will rimming his ass and giving him beard burn for days. He wants that. Though maybe some other time, when they're not in the middle of the road somewhere and should have stopped five minutes ago.

"I do," Roy says, and grins, showing off the small, square packages he kept in his pockets.

Will raises an eyebrow. "Were you expecting this to happen?"

Roy shrugs and throws them at Will. "Can't fault a guy for thinking ahead."

Dick finds he breathes easier the moment his erection is freed. Roy's fingers are warm around it, gently stroking. His other hand is fondling Dick's ass, giving it a firm squeeze until Will motions it away.

Dick whines, but only for a moment, because Will wastes no time in shoving Dick's pants down to his thighs. Warm hands begin kneading his flesh and spreading his ass apart. Dick's heart is fluttering in anticipation of finally having Will finger him open, but it seems he's been too hopeful. Instead of fingering him, Will wedges his slippery cock between his cheeks and slides it against his skin.

It's... mmh, yeah, this is good, if not exactly what Dick had in mind.

He nudges Roy's head with his head, nuzzling his ear and whispering, "Wanna suck you off. Please, I need the distraction."

"That bad, huh?" Roy asks, lightly squeezing the back of Dick's neck. "Well, I'm not gonna say no to that."

Dick barely waits for Roy to stand up straight before attacking his belt and pants. There was a reason they should hurry, although he is not exactly clear on what it was. It can't have been that important, or at least not as important as getting fucked by two of his best friends.

He wishes Will would hurry. Dick himself has no problem with hurrying, taking Roy's cock out of his pants and giving it a few loose strokes. It's just as delectable as Will's, hard and flushed and already wet at the tip.

"Come on," Roy says, as if having read Dick's mind, "as much as I enjoy seeing you tease Grayson like that, we don't actually have time for that."

"Okay, okay, whatever, spoilsport."

Dick mouths a 'thank you' up at Roy before mouthing it at Roy's cock. He runs both his palms against it, cupping the tip with one hand and curling around the base with the other.

Roy's expression softens as he brushes hair from Dick's face, his metal hand hesitating for the briefest of moments before doing so too and coming to rest on the back of Dick's head.

Dick doesn't give him the same careful treatment he's given Will. Can't, in fact – he's both too into it and too out of it. The moment Will's slicked-up hand slid against Dick's ass, he chucked off any sort of vestigial self-restraint he might have had.

Now he just wants to fuck.

Using both hands to milk Roy's cock, Dick sucks the tip into his mouth and tries to establish a rhythm. Which already falters the moment Will curls a finger into Dick.

He whines, because it's not enough. Can't ever be enough. He needs Will inside him now, even though he knows he can't take him yet. It doesn't matter, he'll just have to make do.

"Come on, Will. We don't have all day. I can _take_ it."

"Shh, don't rush the man," Roy interrupts him before Will has a chance to speak. He brushes Dick's hair behind his ear and traces the shell, before stroking his neck. "You wanted a distraction? Let me fuck your face."

A sudden rush of heat makes Dick's uniform feel uncomfortably tight. Behind him, Will gives a low whistle as he continues to ease his finger in and out of Dick.

DIck's eyes are unfocused when he looks up at Roy, but he sees enough to make out the smug curl to his lips. He knows the effects his words have on Dick. But Dick's actions seem to have affected him, too, because he's ditched his jacket. Now that they're away from potential customers, and other people who don't know him, he doesn't need to hide his arm.

With trembling fingers, Dick loosens his tie and pops the first button. He's going to regret this in the morning when he wakes up with a sore throat, but boy, does he want it now. "Show me what you got, cowboy."

Roy's smirk grows wider as he threads his fingers into Dick's hair and rubs his spit-slick cock against Dick's lips. "Just what I like to hear. I promise I'll work my way up to it."

"Don't." Dick throws an equally wide grin back at him before curling his tongue around Roy's cock and sucking it back into his mouth.

Behind them, Will groans.

"You guys will be the death of me," he says. 

Or, wait. That was from a little farther off.

So it must have been Jim.

"Couldn't you wait until we were home at least?" Jim continues. "Technically, we're still on the job. What happened to your prized work ethic, Will?"

Dick himself is past caring, because Will is working his second finger inside and Roy is sliding his cock in and out of his mouth. Dick is on his way toward heaven. All he cares about is that they don't stop until he gets there.

"At least hurry up. You do remember we have a bunch of criminals tied up back there that might wake up any second. Or is that what excites you about the whole situation?"

"Ask Dick, he's the one who started it," Will says as he crooks his fingers just right. Dick gasps around Roy's cock.

"You didn't have to take him up on the offer." Out of the corner of his eyes, Dick sees Jim crossing his arms in front of his chest. He also notices the clipboard Jim is carrying, and for some reason, _that_ fact strikes Dick as the most bizarre about this whole thing.

"Touché."

As Will and Jim were arguing, Roy has been picking up his pace, fucking Dick's face in earnest now. He's holding back, not pushing all the way in, as he could, but some jabs still take Dick by surprise when they hit the back of his throat. Dick tries to relax and let it happen, bracing himself against Roy's thighs and letting him use his mouth any way he wants to. He can't describe the rush he gets from it. Even when it leaves him choking and coughing and crying, he still wants more, if not immediately after, then after he's had a chance to recuperate from the rough treatment.

It helps that Will's fingers are taking the edge off the experience. They keep him high and pliable and needy, providing an excellent counterpoint to the taxing abuse of his mouth.

"Fuck, Dick. Dickie. Your mouth feels so good. I can't handle this," Roy babbles, stabbing Dick's throat over and over.

Dick can hardly breathe with the pace Roy is setting, and he's starting to grow light-headed again. His lungs are straining and his throat is contracting at all the wrong moments. It takes all Dick has not to double over and choke, but it's a near thing.

Abruptly, Roy pulls back with a hiss like a deflating balloon. Ropes of white spatter the ground next to Dick's hands.

Without Roy's support, Dick falls onto his forearms, gasping in huge lungfuls of air, when he's not coughing or gagging or drooling onto the red earth. He's drenched, in sweat, in tears, in saliva. But he feels glorious – gloriously alive.

"You guys don't have to wreck him like this," Jim says and strokes Dick's back.

"We wouldn't, if he didn't keep challenging us like that," Will says.

To the side, Roy is still catching his breath, eyes scrunched tight, fingers firmly squeezing the last of his orgasm out of his cock.

"Took that like a champ, didn't you?" Jim says and claps Dick's shoulder like a proud dad. That association, combined with the clipboard he's tucked under his other arm should have a jarring effect on Dick, but Dick's sense of what is right and what is wrong must be skewed, because he grins stupidly at Jim, glowing and accomplished.

"Still want this?" Will interrupts their moment by clapping Dick's ass.

Dick can't believe he was so caught up in letting Roy fuck his face, he zoned out on what he's been waiting for the entire time. But now that Will has brought it back to his attention, Dick once again feels the urgency of his desire coursing through him like a wildfire.

"Always," Dick gurgles and straightens out his spine to provide better access. "Give it to me."

Dick cries out when Will pushes into him easily. He would have expected another quip, another confirmation of intent, anything and everything to stall just a moment longer and drive Dick insane with want.

Turns out Will was probably going just as insane. Or maybe he was tired of watching Roy have all the fun with Dick and was beginning to feel left out.

"Fuck, that's good," Dick rasps, hands balling into fists beneath him. "Keep going. Don't stop."

"As if I could," Will says as he bottoms out and pulls back in the same breath, letting Dick adjust to the girth of him.

He feels divine. There's barely any raw, burning stretch, just a comfortable fullness that Dick loves. God, how he's missed this.

"Jesus," Jim breathes.

"What did we tell you?" Roy rejoins the conversation and ruffles Dick's hair. "Boy Wonder's gonna wreck us before we can wreck him."

Dick grins dazedly. "You're not trying hard enough."

"You asked for it." Will slams himself into Dick as if to prove a point, and Dick throws his head back, letting out a loud moan. "Don't go crying about it later."

"Think I've done enough crying for one day, courtesy of Roy."

"You're welcome."

"I see what you mean now," Jim says with a chuckle, still rubbing Dick's shoulder absently, as though he were contemplating joining the fun as well.

Dick's mouth has been thoroughly used, but he wouldn't mind another go if that's what Jim has in mind. Maybe not quite so vigorous an exercise as the previous ones, but he would definitely not spurn a nice, slow blowjob. Or even a handjob.

Yeah, a handjob would be good. He could use one himself. His balls are hanging heavy and neglected between his legs, swaying back and forth with each of Will's thrusts, and his cock... best not think of it. He's so hard he's _aching_ and sure to come the moment anyone touched him.

Still, he can't help but touch himself now that the thick haze that has blanketed him since Roy stole his breath has dissipated to a low buzzing beneath his skin, a buzzing that intensifies the simmering heat in his nether region.

Dick shifts his balance to one arm, rubs his hand over his uniform shirt and presses his palm against his balls. He just keeps it there for a moment, until the pressure that has been building inside them subsides a bit. It takes all of his willpower not to take his cock in hand and stroke it. Will doesn't feel close yet.

In fact, his precise rhythm suggests he could keep this going for a good hour more at the very least. Dick whines. Perhaps he ought to just bite the bullet and allow himself to come; it's not like he has any sort of stupid competition going on with Will. It's more that he's too raw to handle getting fucked through his post-orgasmic state. They're different every time and sometimes Dick enjoys the extra attention lavished on him, other times he's too sensitive for anything more than spooning.

Before Dick can further elucidate the benefits and drawbacks of a delayed orgasm, Jim has reached between Dick's legs and brushed his fingers oh-so-softly over Dick's length. Dick's head drops on Jim's shoulder and he _keens_ most embarrassingly.

"I got you," Jim soothes. "Let it out."

Dick shakes his head frantically, unable to get any words out. He needs to tell Jim to cut it out, but it's too late. His body is trembling, spasming, curling in on itself, forcing Will to adjust his angle under muttered curses.

With all of Dick's muscles clenching tight, Will's cock feels so much bigger inside him, it's insane. Dick is laughing. He is panting and twitching, and he is laughing all throughout, a breathless, disbelieving, but _delighted_ laughter.

"Oh God, Dick."

Will is trembling now, too, yanking Dick's hips back into each of his thrusts. The way he simply lifts Dick up and guides him along his length feels _amazing_ and it startles another bout of laughter from Dick.

Will's rhythm is faltering now, growing erratic, and it's good to know he's not far behind. Dick is beginning to melt against Jim's chest, tension draining out of his muscles and leaving them gelatinous.

Curving over Dick's back and pressing his forehead between Dick's shoulder blades, Will winds his arms around Dick and jackhammers into him until he comes as well. 

"Hot damn," Roy says as they're collectively trying to catch their individual breaths.

Dick can only agree.

He is limp and sated now, basking in the warm glow of the afternoon sun, Will and Jim's combined body heat, and the residue of his own orgasm. Will and Jim are also the only thing keeping Dick from collapsing to the ground.

The moment Will shifts to pull out, Dick does just that. He simply collapses onto his side, then onto his back, head lolling and arms lying haphazardly on either side of it. He groans as though he's been punched in the gut, and Will echoes the sound.

Catching his breath, Dick stares up the cliff wall at the wide open sky and the feathery clouds drifting across it like tufts of spun sugar. For the first time since making out with Will, he has the decency to feel appropriately exposed. But not for long.

"Thanks, guys," Dick says after a while, with a voice like rough sandpaper. "I needed that."

"Oh, we're not done with you yet," Roy says, kneeling down between Dick's legs and spreading them wide. "After that performance you gave us just now, I'm not leaving you without an encore."

He folds Dick up like it's nothing, knees pressed into shoulders, and sinks into Dick's well-used hole.

Dick's mouth falls open. He's too sore for this, he wants to say, but Roy feels so good inside him despite all that Will put him through, and Dick can't find it within himself to say no to him after all.

If he could have uttered anything other than the breathy moans Roy is forcing out of him, that is.

Dick's body is too loose to do anything other than let it happen, although he'd really love to pull him closer and kiss him silly. Even _that_ Roy has to turn on him, because he drapes himself over Dick's body and captures Dick's slack lips with his own, slipping his hot tongue between them.

A surprised breath escapes him.

This is so nice, Roy kissing him, his warm body blanketing his, Will and Jim watching with an overabundance of want in their eyes that it makes Dick forget about the rocks jabbing knife-like into his back, the zipper of his pants against his limp cock, or the vague discomfort that Roy stirs by gliding in and out of Dick's ass.

Dick concentrates on just feeling Roy, his warmth and weight, the shape of him, the smell of sweat that rises sharply from beneath the older scents of lavender soap and machine oil. With his last remaining strength, Dick runs his hands up Roy's arms, one smooth skin, the other smoother metal, and digs his fingers into his shoulders. It takes a bit of coordination with his legs being in the way and all, but eventually, he manages to cup the back of Roy's head.

He's wanted to scrub his palm over Roy's buzzcut all day now, because he loves how much it feels like fur. Dick grins into the kiss. He should get a cat and name it Roy. Roy the shorthair.

"Something funny?" Roy asks.

"Nothin'," Dick lies, smiling sweetly and not at all imagining Roy with cat ears. "Just enjoying this immensely."

"Don't keep him all to yourself," Will says and smacks Roy's shoulder with the back of his hands. "You already had your share."

"So did you."

"Guys," Dick interjects. "As cute as it is, you don't have to squabble about me."

"Yes, we do," Will and Roy say in unison.

Jim chuckles. "Who'd have thought I'd ever see the day you two agree on something."

Dick bites his lower lip as he shifts his gaze toward the oldest Harper. He's sitting on the ground, one arm resting on his knee, an unmistakable bulge filling out the front of his pants.

Dick's mouth waters. It's not like it hasn't been doing that a lot today.

Jim tenses, and if Dick is not mistaken, there's a slight coloring to his cheeks. Not enough to rival the shade of his hair, but enough to be noticeable.

"We agree on a lot of things," Will says. "We're clones, after all—"

" _You're_ the clone!" Roy cuts in, sitting back on his heels.

"—but Dick is a point of contention between us."

"Chill, you two," Jim says. The fine lines around his eyes crinkle when he smiles. "You sound like a pair of toddlers fighting over their favourite rattle."

"They can be worse than that, trust me."

Without Roy's weight there to hold his legs in place, Dick can finally unwind again. He twists himself to the side and lets his legs falls to the ground with a big oof.

Perhaps he shouldn't have done that. The new angle makes it easier for Roy to brush against Dick's prostate, and Dick isn't sure he's ready for that kind of stimulation yet.

Besides, there's something else he wants to do first.

Roy clicks his tongue in exasperation when Dick doesn't settle back down to let Roy fuck him, but instead got it into his head to crawl away from him and toward another Harper.

He stops a breath away from Jim, noses close enough to touch. It a good sign that Jim hasn't moved an inch since Dick approached him. If anything, he's leaning toward Dick.

"I'd really love to help you out with this if you'd let me," Dick murmurs, running a hand up Jim's thigh and squeezing, to stop himself from placing his hand where it really wants to go.

"Haven't you been through enough for today?" Jim's lips are almost caressing Dick's skin now. Fuck, but Dick wants him. Wants to ride him until he screams Dick's name and never wants to taste another soul. If only he weren't so beat.

"Not nearly." He winks and kisses Jim. He can still do that much at least.

Behind them, Roy groans. Will laughs.

"And you tried telling me it's not the red hair," he says.

 _Blah, blah, blah,_ Dick signs over his shoulder with one hand while the other busies itself with the bulge that's in serious need of attention. Its solid outline thrills Dick to no end.

Jim hisses when Dick unzips him and slips his hand inside the opening.

"Not wasting any time, are we?" he says, and then groans when Dick gives his erection a firm stroke. Dick is going to like this one. He's still so receptive to Dick's touches. Unlike certain other individuals who already know all the tricks up Dick's sleeve.

"Who was it that said the thugs are gonna wake up any second? I can't seem to remember."

"Brat."

Dick laughs. "Been called worse."

"Speaking of," Will says as he gets up and dusts himself off. Then he picks up the clipboard that Jim brought with him. "I guess I should be checking up on them."

"Don't you want to stay and enjoy the show?" Dick asks with his most sultry voice. At least, it would be sultry if it didn't also sound like chainsmoker of seventy years.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Will grins and walks back to the trucks.

The place seems strangely empty without Will around, which is a funny thing to think considering that all Dick wanted before the start of this was to be left alone.

Jim and Roy make him forget the thought almost as soon as it came to him, mouths on his neck, fingers in his hair, teasing his nipples, grabbing his ass.

Roy presses into Dick again, the condom he's wearing almost dried out by then, and Dick's elbows buckle. He nearly dives into Jim's lap face-first. It's where he wants to be, true, but he would have liked to display a little more finesse.

Turns out, finesse is not what Jim is after.

"Just keep your mouth nice and slack," he says as he slips into Dick's mouth. "That's it. Fuck, that's good."

Dick does as he's told and lets his mouth be just a hot, wet cavern. The praises Jim showers him with are entirely worth it, even though Dick doesn't think he's done anything to have earned them. Roy is doing most of the work by shoving him onto Jim's cock with every snap of his hips. It feels a little like cheating, having to do so little to please another person, but soon that idea vanishes beneath a cloud of desire and exhaustion.

They take turns, all three of them, both to fuck him and to check up on the thugs they've captured.

By the time the police rolls around, they've done what they may or may not have set out to do: They've thoroughly wrecked Dick. Will and Roy have no right to look so pleased about it. Dick is also pleased, but too fucked out to show it. Or maybe he _is_ showing it by being fucked out. He doesn't know. His brain is in a fog and might not work so well anymore.

It doesn't matter.

What matters is that Dick got thoroughly worked over. At least, he thinks that's what matters.

Oh yeah, doing the job that Will was hired to do. Protect. Trucks and so on. Yeah, _that_ was the important thing. Did Dick mention his brain doesn't work so well right now? It's on vacation. Somewhere in the Caribbean, probably. _Bye-bye._

Dick smiles. It's weak, but it's a smile. He doesn't have the energy for more.

He just had another thought: they were in a scuffle with a bunch of bad guys, right? But they barely broke a sweat because they're used to these sort of capers, right? 

Well, at least they all look appropriately winded _now._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Desperate Measures" by Marianas Trench. Couldn't help it.


End file.
